Finding Home
by Secret-Raindrops1598
Summary: After losing everything, this crazy king took me under his care and I lived my life as a princess. I should be happy and grateful, I have everything I could ever ask for, right? Apparently not, since I decided to leave Omashu so I could travel with the avatar.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**This chapter has been updated. I combined the two prologues so now the previews chapter 2 is in here**

* * *

**Hey! This has been in my mind for a while. Can you guys give me your opinion on this: Story, character, whatever you can come up with. Oh and I really don't like doing disclaimers, I mean come on who on earth would write a fanfiction if they did own it?! Nobody, that's who! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Now that's the last time I'll say it so don't expect it on the next chapters. **

I balanced two trays filled with food on my left hand and walked through the diner. I placed food on tables 2, 4 and 5, in front of the customers who ordered them. It was easy for me now to balance several trays of food on my hands and still walk fast enough so that the customers won't have to wait for too long. Of course I practiced to be able to balance those trays in my hands, I'm not just some lucky kid who can magically be able to do things, it took me some time and whole lot of broken plates to be able to do that. I don't even believe in luck, good or bad. It's either hard work or hardly working.

My name's Ariella. I work at a small diner with my mom in the Fire Nation. That's right I'm Fire Nation, well half anyway. I'm also from the Earth Kingdom but well get to that later. My mom owns a diner and I started working with her since I was 5 years old, I'm 9 now. Working in this diner is our way of living. Basically we're broke and its the only way for us to get money for food and shelter. We don't get that many customers. The diner would be half full at best, but the customers we did have always came back.

If your wondering what I look like then I'll tell you that I look just like any poor Fire Nation girl. Yeah _poor_, I already told you we're broke. I have pale skin, gold eyes and jet black hair. _See_? Exactly the appearance you'd expect from someone in the Fire Nation. I'm wearing a dark red tunic with faded gold coloured trimming and belt around my waist, black pants and black boots. My hair is put up in a messy bun with some hair sticking out of it, I have bangs covering my forehead with two longer strands on either side, framing my face. The bun is held up by a hair stick. It was made of gold and on top of it was a flower. Five jade green gems are shaped like petals are embedded on the petals and one forest green gem is embedded in the middle of the petals. The size of the flower is a out a third of The bun. It's put in a way so that the flower is resting on the top right of the bun with the golden hair stick sticking out on the opposite side.

The hair stick is the only expensive thing I have but I wouldn't _dare_ sell it, I won't even let anyone _touch_ it. It's the most valuable thing I have and the only thing that reminds me that I'm Earth Kingdom. So back to the topic of how I'm both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. My father is Earth Kingdom and my mother is Fire Nation.

They met in a small Earth Kingdom village, fell in love and had me. We lived there until I was about a year old and my father had to go back to his home village, Omashu. He was a soldier and he was needed there. My mother decided that she too would go back to her home village. They decided that my mother would be the one to take care of me since I looked more Fire Nation. My father have me my hair stick before they went their separate ways. So in a way it also reminds me of my dad even though I can't remember him. Then my mother got a diner and I've lived in the Fire Nation since.

Everything I've learned is from my mother. And I mean _everything_. I never went to school and since we lived in the poor side of the village the laws weren't as enforced. My mom told me what was really going on in the war and how everyone in the Fire Nation was being lied to. For most of my mothers life she believed that lie, that the war is for the Fire Nation to spread its greatness. That is until she met my father, then her whole view of the world changed.

My mother isn't a firebender and my dad is an earthbender. I'm also an earthbender. I found out I was when I was 4, it was a good thing that my mother was the only one to see me and she told me that I must never let anyone see me earthbend. So whenever I have free time I go out into the forest near the village where I knew nobody would see me and practiced my earthbending.

* * *

After the sun has set me and my mom closed down and are both cleaning the diner before we leave. Then the door opened and I looked up from the table I was cleaning to see three Fire Nation soldiers walk in.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed." My mother said politely.

"We're not customers. We were sent here to get rid of traitors."

My mother's eyes widened "Ariella, run! Get out of here!" Mom blocked them off.

The next thing I knew my mom was on fire. She yelled in pain and I just stood there watching the soldiers burn my mother. The flames were so intense that her skin was bleeding. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. My whole body was frozen. After the soldiers were sure that she was dead they stopped their fire bending and looked at me. That got me out of my internal shock and I was able to dodge their attacks. One of the soldiers managed to hit my right soldier and another one hit my left waist.

The soldiers were blocking the door so I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could to the forest, ignoring the pain of my burns as best as I can. I knew my way around the forest so I quickly ran to a cliff that was only a foot taller than me. I made a wall that surrounded myself, though I made sure it look natural so it would look like the wall was a part of the cliff.

* * *

I woke up to see nothing. It was so dark. I ignored the throbbing pain i felt and put my hand in front of me and felt a bumpy wall and it felt like its made of dirt. No, it's made of earth. Then I remembered everything that happened the day before. I stomped my foot and stretched my arm in front of me with my hands clenched as if I was going to punch something to make the earth wall to move and crash into the trees. I hissed in pain caused by the movement.

Everything came crashing down on me and I couldn't help but cry. I tried to wiped the tears but they just kept on flowing on my cheeks and I let tiny sobs escape my lips. I'm burned. My mother is gone. I don't have a home anymore, there's no way they'd let me stay there and live. I don't get it. We were so careful. My mom already came up with backup stories to tell anyone who ever asked about my dad, or my hair stick even though its unlikely. Everyone else thinks that my dad was in the army from the colonies but died and my mom decided to come back soon after. As for my hair stick, my dad got it from an Earth Kingdom noble and have it to my mom who gave it to me. So how on earth did they find out? Unless... Oh no! Someone must have seen me practicing earthbending. I haven't been careful enough. It's my fault we're caught. My _fault_ that...

More tears flowed out of my eyes at that thought. My sobs became more uncontrollable. Once I was able to contain myself, my feet started moving. I didn't care about the pain from my burns. My mind set on only one thing. I'm going to Omashu. _I'm going to find my father._

* * *

I walked through a forest in the Earth Kingdom looking for food. It's been about 3 months since I left the village I grew up in. I snuck into a Fire Nation ship and here I am now. My burns don't hurt anymore but I'm pretty sure it's infected. Though I tried to prevent it by washing it in the stream or river I found in the forest.

Suddenly the ground shook with _'boom' _sound. I quickly went over to where the sound came from. I saw a boy about the same age as me practicing earthbending with a man that I guess is his father.

The boy either didn't see me there or thought I was a threat because a boulder half my size was suddenly going towards me. My reflex immediately kicked in. Most people would have dodged it but me being an earthbender has a tendency of making me face things head on. What I did do is punch the boulder when it got too close to me and made it break in half.

I put my fist down and looked up to see the boy standing there. His eyes are wide and his mouth agape. He pointed an accusing finger at me and said "That Fire Nation girl just punched the boulder and broke it in _half_!"

"Hi!" I said waving and smiling. Ignoring what he just said. Now I know that he just tried to crush me with a boulder and I didn't want to fight him.

He took a defensive stance. My smile fell and my waving hand froze. Looks like its gonna be hard for me to convince him that I'm not his enemy. My Fire Nation clothes isn't really helping my situation either. He's obviously a better earthbender than me so I can't fight him.

"Haru, she's just a little girl." The boy's, Haru's, dad told him. Thank you, Haru's dad.

"Dad, didn't you see what she just did." Haru said, quite hysterically. Why's he so freaked out. I'm sure he can do it, he's an earthbender. Oh, I get it. He doesn't know I'm an earthbender. He must have thought I used brute strength, which I don't really have. I guess I have to explain myself before he throws more boulders at me.

"I was able to do that because I'm an earthbender. Just like you." I sent half of the boulder he just threw at me onto a wall at the side "See."

They both gave me bewildered looks. I honestly didn't expect any less from them. After they got over the fact that I'm an earthbender, Haru's dad introduced himself as Taro and i introduced myself to them. Taro then invited me to join them for supper and also offered to treat my infected burns. Actually he told me his wife could do it. My tunic got holes from the fire and my burns can be seen through them.

After Haru's mom treated my infected burns and bandaged it, she gave me a tunic dress to replace my destroyed Fire Nation tunic. It is Earth Kingdom green and the trimmings are a lighter shade of green. The sleeves went up to my elbows and are slightly too wide for my upper arm. The tunic dress ends at my ankles and have slits at the sides so that my movement won't be restricted. I'm still wearing my black pants and boots.

I sat at their dining table on Haru's right. When I saw the food in front of me. It took all my will power not to scarf it down, I was so hungry, and eat it slowly.

Haru turned to me and asked "Ariella, I don't understand. Your Fire Nation. How can you be an earthbender?"

"My dad's an earthbender." I told him, not even looking up from my already food-less plate.

"Why were you in the forest. Aren't you too young to be traveling alone?" Taro asked.

"I'm going to Omashu to find my father. I don't really remember him but he's the only family I have left." then I took my hair stick out of my really loose bun, my usually pin straight hair was wavy from the bun and it fell to my mid back. And I showed it to Haru and his family. "Right now, this is all I have to remind me of him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Can you tell me which way Omashu is though?" I asked while I put my hair back into a bun and held it up with my hair stick.

"I can take you there."

I shook my head "No. You need to take care of your family. I just need directions to get to Omashu."

* * *

After Taro told me which way Omashu is he offered for me to sleep in their barn and he didn't really take no for an answer. Now it's morning and its time to say good bye to the nice family.

"Good bye and thanks for everything."

"Good bye." I heard them say and I was on my way to Omashu and this time I know where I'm going.

It took me a few weeks but I finally got there, the City of Omashu. It's bigger than I thought it would be and I didn't really expect it to be on a mountain. The only way in is through a narrow path of earth.

I walked through the path but was stopped by one of the guards. "What's your business for coming to Omashu?"

I opened mouth to answer his question but the other guard spoke before I could utter a word "She's a little girl, what business?"

"I'm here to find my father." I answered them, not really in the mood to see how this is going to end. "His name is Akio. Do you know him?"

They gave me a look of, concern? I'm not really sure but it left their faces before I could figure out what it was. They turned and talked to each other and I couldn't hear what they were saying so I just waited until they were finished. It didn't take them very long and the one who asked for my business in Omashu signaled for me to follow him. He took me to a really big building. It looked like someone lives here and it took some time but I realized that the guard took me to a palace. We stopped in a room and I saw a really old guy dressed in a fancy green robe. He must be a king.

The guard told the king about why I'm here. I still don't understand why I'm here in his palace, or the king's throne room for that matter. The king signaled for the guard to leave but he just stood by the door of the throne room.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Ariella." I said, ignoring the '_little'_ comment.

"Well if you didn't know, your father is a general."

"Oh, so he's fighting in the war? Do you know when he'll be back?"

The king gave me a sympathetic look. And it all sunk in.

"N-no! He can't be! I just lost my mom, he can't be d-dead!" I stuttered "Who will take care of me?!"

"Well I would." The king said cheerily, as if I didn't just been told my that my dad's dead. "Let's throw a feast!"

"A feast? And did you just say you're going to take care of me?" I asked incredulously. What's wrong with this king?

"That's what I said."

"Why?"

"You look hungry."

"I mean why would you take care of me?"

"Your father is my cousin's nephew."

"So your my grandfather?"

"Sure lets go with that. Your also my closest living relative."

Okay. I have the feeling the feast is for more than just my hunger and because he just likes to randomly throw feasts. If the daughter of his cousin's nephew is his closest living relative then he must be pretty lonely even though he doesn't act like it and so he threw a feast because he's really happy. Or he's just crazy and likes feasts. I can't really tell. Probably both.

And so we had our feast. Well the king, my grandfather, and I did, the guards were just standing there.


	2. Princess of Omashu

**Princess of Omashu**

I woke up. I turned my head and looked out the window. It was still dawn. I'm not a firebender but I still rise with the sun like most of the Fire Nation. It's a trait that stayed with me even though my life has changed so much 7 years ago. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. I got up from my comfortable queen sized bed.

I decided not to wake up a servant and heated up water myself and took a nice long bath in my own personal bathroom. I used vanilla scented soap to wash my body. As my hands touched my scars, I felt how rougher it is from the rest of my skin. The scar on my shoulder covered up to half of my upper arm and the one on my hip covered part of my stomach to part of my back. Then I washed my hair with floral scented shampoo. After I was finished washing myself I just relaxed there until the water wasn't hot anymore.

I wrapped myself with a towel and earthbended the wall of the bathroom to make a hole shaped like a door leading to my room. I stomped my foot to close the passage to the bathroom. I went over to my closet and chose what to wear for today.

I looked at myself on the full length mirror. I was wearing a silk dress robe. It was bright green with darker green trimming. Light yellow, almost white flower patterns decorated the dress. The dress covered up to my feet and the edge almost hit the floor and the sleeves goes up to my wrists and are wide so I can fold my arms in them.

I dried my hair with the towel. I sat on the chair in front of the desk with a mirror attached to it. On top of it are my make up vanity and accessories. I started brushing my pin straight black hair. It grew longer and now it falls to my waist, I also kept my bangs.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Hana, my servant. I have my personal servant. Don't worry, she's not a slave. My grandfather pays her to do her work and besides, I don't make her do much work anyway. She's right on time, she always shows up to check up on me around this time in the morning.

"Good morning Hana. Do you mind?" I turned my head to face her at my door and I jerked my hairbrush to indicate that I wanted her to help me with my hair like she does every morning since I started living here.

She bowed as a sign of saying _'Yes'._ She doesn't talk very much but it doesn't bother me. Whenever I ask her to do something, she does it without question or hesitation. Not that there's any need for her to do those things anyway. She continued to brush my hair for me until it was free from tangles. Then she tied my hair in a bun. But instead of the messy bun I used to make, it was done elegantly. She curled the end of my hair so that it curls on top and on the sides of my bun. And of course my hair stick is put in place. The same hair stick my father gave me. I have I lot of hair accessories but I rarely ever use them and I never go a day without using my hair stick. It has sentimental value.

I waved hand to tell her she's dismissed. I proceeded to do my make up. I put on shimmering gold eye shadow to match my gold eyes. Then I put eyeliner on my eyelids but not below my eyes. Then I put light pink lipgloss on. There, finished. I don't bother using blush, I don't see the point in making your cheeks pinkish or reddish. You get the same effect when you blush. Though I don't really think I've ever blushed before. The point is I don't like blush.

After I ate the breakfast Hana served me in my room, I walked through the halls of the palace with my arms folded in my sleeves and onto the streets of Omashu. I felt the stares of people and many bowed but I was used to it I gave them a gentle smile and went on my stroll. None of them bothered me. They just look at me, sometimes bow and get on with their business. I do this everyday so its not like they weren't expecting to see me.

Then I heard screaming. I looked up to see three people going down on the mail system. My gentle smile turned into a really big grin. Someone other than my grandfather and I was actually doing that.

_Flashback_

_My 9 year old self jumped up and down. Grandfather was giving me a tour around Omashu. He was going to show me the places he thought was important and stuff. But before he could show me one place I was already excited over something all over the city yet failed to notice until after we left the palace once the feast was finished. _

_"Why so jumpy?" Grandfather asked me._

_"Look! It's like the world's biggest super slide!" I said pointing excitedly at the mail system. _

_Grandfather snorted laughter. "Why don't we go there first then?"_

_End flashback_

I used it as some sort of ride every time I got too bored. There's only _one_ reason I got away with it. If you haven't figured it out already, I'm the princess of Omashu. Yeah, 7 years ago I was just a diner girl and now I'm a _princess_. Even I don't think it's possible and yet that's what happened to me. All because of a crazy king I call my grandfather.

My smile fell when I saw a cart behind them that was carrying spears and the sharp blades all pointed at them. Their screams of excitement turned into screams of terror. I quickly shot my fist up in the air to earthbend and earth shot up from the shoot in front of the cart to stop it. While I was doing that they have already done something to try to get away from the spears and ended up falling on a roof and fell in front of Earth Kingdom soldiers who looked very much shocked. I laughed at their faces as I ran as fast as I can to try to catch up to the cart carrying those three people. They somehow managed to get back to the chute, but then they ended up crashing into houses and other buildings before they came down and destroyed a cabbage cart. The cabbage seller started whining and complaining, it was funny. I would have laughed more if I wasn't busy panting. If I wasn't so used to this much physical ability from training with my grandfather, I would have either lost them or fainted from exhaustion. "That was. The most exciting. Thing that's ever. Happened in a. Long time?" I said in between breaths. "Who are you guys?"

A girl wearing blue out her hand to her chest, about to introduce herself when a guy also wearing blue who looked like he could be the girl's brother cut her off before she could utter a word.

"Like we'd tell you?" The guy said harshly.

"Sokka!" The girl said almost warningly to the boy, apparently called '_Sokka_'. "I'm sorry about my brother he's-"

"She's a Fire Nation spy!" Sokka yelled in accusation.

"Not everyone we meet is going to be a Fire Nation spy!"

"She is! She's obviously a Fire Nation in disguise. You can tell by her pale skin and gold eyes."

He narrowed his eyes at me and his sister looked at me warily. The other guy with them looked at me curiously. He looked really weird. He's wearing orange and yellow clothes and he's bald and he has an arrow tattoo on his head.

I glared at them, mostly this Sokka guy. "You have no idea what your talking about! How _dare_ you judge me like that!"

Sokka opened his mouth to retort but that's when the guards came "You three are under arrest." Then the guard turned to me. "Princess Ari, what should we do with these juveniles?" My grandfather gave me the nickname Ari because he thinks Ariella is a mouthful. Apparently everyone else thinks that Ari is my actual name instead of just a nickname. I don't mind though. Princess Ari has a nicer ring to it than Princess Ariella. I looked at the three and their faces are _priceless_! Especially that Sokka guy. His face clearly says '_she's a princess oh no I'm in deep trouble'. _

I inwardly smirked. To everyone else I had a look of authority "Take them to the king."

The guards bowed. I turned around and headed straight to the palace. I didn't even look to see if they're following me because I know they are. The smirk actually did appear on my face but it was gone as quickly as it came.

* * *

We came in to my grandfather's throne room. The other guards forced the three to kneel down while the higher ranking guard who was their leader was standing on my right. The cabbage seller also came with us but I really didn't care. I wanted to see how this is going to turn out.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, malicious destruction of cabbages and disrespect for the princess." The leader guard stated.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" The cabbage sellers yelled in anger. Seriously? Get over your _stupid_ cabbages already!

Apparently I'm not the only one annoyed with the cabbage seller because the leader guard yelled "Silence!"

"Only the king can decide their punishment." I said, not even caring how clear the annoyance is in my voice. I turned to face the king and in a much calmer tone I asked "What do we do with them, grandfather?"

He looked at each of them, pretending to think about what to do with them. First he looked at Sokka who was looking at him guiltily, then he looked at his sister who gave him the most innocent look she could muster. Then grandfather looked at the bald kid who just gave him a look of confusion. His eyes lingered on the boy longer than he did on the others and the boy started whistling. "Throw them-" he said sounding really serious and full of authority. He paused for a second for dramatic effect before finishing his sentence with a much cheerier voice "-a feast."

I almost laughed at everyone else's shocked faces. I was a little surprised too. Only my surprise is more of a '_I should have known_' while theirs is _'what the heck is wrong with this king' _kind of surprise.

I know for a fact that my grandfather wouldn't _actually_ punish them. Why would he punish them for doing something he has and would have done anyway. I just wanted to make them believe that they were in trouble. As payback for earlier and also because I just felt like messing with them.

* * *

I sat on the at the end of the table full of food. The three sat on the other end of the table, the bald kid sitting in between the water tribe siblings. Their lemur was on the table eating nuts. I already placed a lot of meat and pasties on my plate while the other three's plates only have chicken leg on theirs. My grandfather stood behind the three "The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts." He picked up the chicken leg from the bald kid's plate. "So I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks. But I don't eat meat." The bald boy replied.

"How about you?" My crazy grandfather asked turning to Sokka. "I bet you like meat." He said before sticking the chicken into the guy's mouth.

Sokka yelped in surprise before he started eating the chicken with satisfaction.

I saw the water tribe girl say something to the bald kid before twirling her finger at the side of her head as a sign of someone being crazy. Obviously she's talking about my grandfather.

"So tell me young bald one," grandfather said as he took a seat on the chair on my left. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from...Kangaroo Island." He said quite cheerily.

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hopping." I just sat there with a straight face. I understood the pun I just didn't think it was very good. My grandfather is terrible when it comes to jokes and puns. It's more annoying than funny.

Having only crumbs left on my plate, I reached for more meatballs. Then I heard someone laughing and turned my gaze from the meatballs and on the laughing Sokka. My arm suspended in the air and the chopsticks on my hand only a few millimeters away from the meatball. His two companions gave him the same look I did. His laughter died down and saw the looks we gave him.

"What? It was pretty funny." He said lamely.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the meatball and placed it in my mouth. I turned to my grandfather who faked a yawn while stretching his arms over his head. "All these jokes are making me tired." Then he turned so now his back was facing me. "Guess its time to hit the hay." As soon as he finished the sentence he threw a chicken leg towards the bald kid. Then the most incredible thing just happened. The boy _airbended_ a ball around the chicken leg so its floating around his hands before it could hit him.

My eyes, along with the other guards' eyes widened. "He's an airbender!" I stated what everyone else was thinking.

"And not just any airbender. The Avatar." My grandfather said as he stood up while saying the last word in his sentence. Though he said it as if the boy has just been caught red handed, doing something illegal.

The boy quickly put his hands under the table and the chicken fell on his plate. My grandfather sat down and said in an almost humorous yet taunting voice "Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpaddleopsocopolis?" Okay, not once have I ever heard him call me Ariella, it was always Ari. And yet he took the time to say his really long and obviously fake surname?

Then the bald boy stood up and raised his hands in surrender "Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar. Doing my avatar thing, keeping the world safe." Then he looked under the table cloth. "No firebenders here." I raised my eyebrow at what he was trying to do, his futile attempts are pretty amusing even though there's nothing to really worry about, he just doesn't know that. "So, good work everybody. Love each other." He then proceeded to walk backwards with his water tribe friends. "Respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time."

The guards on either sides of the door crossed their spears. The girl then spoke up "You can't keep us here. Let us leave!"

Of course my grandfather pretended not to hear her correctly and asked "Lettuce leaf?" while picking up a lettuce leaf from his plate and took a bite out of it. "Tomorrow, the avatar will face 3 deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." The guard was confused on which chamber they should be in. Grandfather tried to tell them but the guard just kept asking "which one". He commented about numbering the chambers before he ordered the guards to take them to the "newly refurbished chamber that was once bad".

* * *

I changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I stared up at the ceiling before I earthbended it out of the way. So I stared up at the stars in the night sky. It always helps me think. Though I don't show it, seeing the avatar has made me confused and conflicted. Life is great here in Omashu but I don't really want to just be a princess who has everything done _for_ her.

Meeting the avatar has made me realize that I want to actually do something to help in this war. Grandfather taught me well about being an earthbender. I'm a stronger earthbender than anyone I know besides grandfather so I'm sure I could do something to help. The only thing keeping me from becoming a master is that I haven't mastered the third chi, which happens to be the '_key_' to earthbending. I need to learn how to wait and listen, which is kinda hard considering I'm not a very patient person. I think that maybe I could travel with the avatar and help him.

Not only that but also find out about myself. It's something I can't really explain but it feels like a part of me's missing and maybe I could find it if I traveled with the avatar. But I also have a responsibility to Omashu and my grandfather. I can't just leave him. He took care of me when I needed it the most and leaving him behind to travel with the avatar just feels so wrong.

* * *

I woke up at dawn and got myself ready for the day. I wore a dress robe similar to the what I wore yesterday. It's apple green and the trimmings are a washed out yellow and it has a belt that goes around my waist the same colour as the trimmings and there aren't any flower patterns. I did my hair and didn't even bother to get Hana to help me. I somehow made it to look the same, with the curls on top of the bun and the hair stick rested in place. Though it took me a lot longer than she does. I put on a yellow hairband, which is much brighter than the trimmings and belt of the dress. I didn't even bother with make up.

I walked up to my grandfather. I heard him ask the avatar his opinion on his purple robe. I'm not really paying attention. My mind is still on weather I should go with the avatar or not. I'll be completely honest, my reason for wanting to travel with the avatar is more because I want to find this missing part of me, not so much because I want to help him fight this war. Call me selfish if you want. That's why I'm so conflicted. I don't know what to do. A huge part of me wants to go and find this missing part of me even though I have no idea what it is. But a small, yet _persistent_ side of me is telling me that I have a responsibility here in Omashu. I'm caught, I don't know which side I should follow.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard yelling "-leaving!" that's the only word I actually grasped from the avatar's outburst.

"Oh, thought you might refuse." Grandfather said when someone earthbended a passage through a wall to reveal the avatar's water tribe friends restrained by two guards. "So I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genomite." He said as the guards put the ring on the water tribe siblings' fingers. "Also known as creeping crystal." I tuned him out. I already knew about it. He eats those things like its candy, which it is to according to him, apparently.

The avatar's first challenge was to get my grandfather's lunch key. It took him a few tries but he eventually got it by using one of the stalagmites to hook into the chain attached to the key and it hung above my grandfather's head. By the time he got the key, the whole arm of the avatar's friend is covered in genomite.

The second challenge is to get Flopsie, my grandfather's pet. First, he chased after a cute little bunny thing while running away from a gorilla rabbit. After the bunny crawled into a whole, the avatar tried to reach after it but then he realized that the gorilla rabbit is Flopsie and not the bunny he was chasing. Flopsie picked him up and licked him. Then grandfather whistled and he came to us and lie down on his back. I came over and rubbed his tummy. I looked over to water tribe siblings to see that their whole body besides their head and feet are covered in genomite. The crystal encasing Sokka grew and the extra weight dragged him down, making him fall.

"Come on. I'm ready for the next challenge." the avatar said in a determined voice.

My grandfather brought us to where my grandfather trains me in earthbending. "Your final challenge is a duel. And as a special treat, you may chose your opponent." he said to the avatar as two supposedly scary looking guys came out on either side of us. And when I say supposedly, I mean anyone who's confident over their fighting/bending skills wouldn't find the two all that intimidating. Though it did do the trick because the avatar looked slightly scared over the thought of fighting either one of them. I can't really blame him, he's a 12 year old kid. My grandfather told him to "Point and choose."

"So, whoever I point to. That's the person I get to fight." the avatar said, almost questioningly.

"Choose wisely." was my grandfather's response.

The avatar looked at the two men with the sharp weapons then to me and my grandfather. "I choose..." He said with his pointer finger pointing to me, but then it shifted to my grandfather "...you."

I was kinda upset that he chose grandfather instead of me. I haven't had a battle in a while, and I'm wearing my fighting clothes under my silk dress. My grandfather took off his robe to reveal his really fit for his age body. The fight did get my interest though. It was great to watch. The avatar was too busy evading my grandfather's attacks to fight back. All the while, my grandfather taunted him and gave crazy comments and really lame puns. Of my grandfather wasn't already king of Omashu, he'd be king of the _nut case_. The avatar did manage to blow my grandfather off. My grandfather threw a giant boulder from the wall towards the avatar, but the avatar deflected it by creating a tornado and came towards grandfather. Grandfather broke the giant boulder in half and the avatar was able to get closer to him. He stood with his staff pointing towards grandfather. But when he looked up he saw that my grandfather was earthbending a big boulder over both their heads.

"Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." Grandfather said and threw the boulder to the side. He lie down on the ground and fell into it, leaving a whole the shape of his body and came back up to where we were watching.

The avatar used his glider to come back up. "You passed all my tests." Grandfather stated. "Now you must answer one question."

"That's not fair. You said you would release my friends if I finish your tests." it's really obvious the avatar is really annoyed with my grandfather. Who wouldn't?

"Oh but what's the point of tests if you don't _learn_ anything."

"Oh, come on." Sokka complained.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free." I just stood there waiting for the question he was about to ask. What is his _reason_ for all this? What's his motive? What's he trying to tell the avatar? My grandfather's crazy but he always has a reason for doing things.

"What...is my name?" His name? He did all this just cause he wants the avatar to know his _name_? That can't be it. Even he wouldn't do something this crazy just for that one motive. There has to be something else he's trying to tell the avatar. There are just some things about him even I can never understand. And I know him better than anyone.

Wait, what is his name? I don't even know his name. He never told me and I never really bothered to ask. I just call him grandfather.

I looked at the three. It looks like I got lost in my thoughts again. Their already discussing, trying to figure out his name.

"Oh I got it!" Sokka said as if he just solved a really complicated riddle "He's an earthbender, right? Rocky. You know because of all the rocks."

"We are going to keep trying but that is a good backup." His sister told him.

"Look, princess. I know we got on the wrong foot, but can you help us out?" Sokka asked, no he..._pleaded? _Wow he must be really stressed out.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know his name." I replied calmly, unlike the three of them who are obviously panicking.

"How can you not know your own grandfather's name?"

I was about to reply to Sokka but the avatar spoke before I could open my mouth. "We have no time for this. So back to the challenges. I got a key from a waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" the girl asked, trying to be helpful to the avatar.

"Well everything was different than I expected."

"And?" The girl grimaced as the crystal crept higher.

The avatar held his chin in a thinking position. "Well, they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." His face lit up "I know his name."

Well, I just found out that my grandfather's name is Bumi, and that he and the avatar, whose name is Aang, are old friends. And that he did all those to teach and that he needs to open his mind and think in different angles to take down the Fire Lord. Before Aang and his friends leave, he challenged grandfather to go down the chutes with him and I, of course, tagged along. So the three of us went down but then we crashed into the cart of spears which was still there because I forgot to take the earth holding it in place down. Our cart went off course and we ended up with a complaining cabbage seller..._again_.

* * *

"Goodbye. This has been the most interesting day I've ever experienced. I hope we all meet again someday." I said, outside of the walls of Omashu.

"Bye Bumi. Bye Princess Ari, it was nice meeting you. Even though we didn't really get to know each other. We will meet again, I promise." Aang said as he did a little wave.

"Wait." Grandfather said, making the three stop in their tracks on the narrow passage connecting to Omashu. "Aang, can you do me a favor and take care of Ari for me?"

My head snapped to face my grandfather and looked at him with wide eyes "What?"

"You should go with them. I can see that you never really felt at home here in Omashu."

"No! I love it here in Omashu. Ever since you took care of me, my whole life's been a whole lot easier." I really did want to go with Aang but I didn't want him to think I wasn't grateful for everything that he and Omashu has given me.

"Easier doesn't always mean better, my dear. I have a lot of life left in me, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. And you can always go back to Omashu but a chance like this again might not come in the future. You need to find out who you are and what you want your life to be. And you can't do that when your stuck here in Omashu." I knew he was right. He said so himself that going with the avatar is the right choice, and the only thing that's really holding me back is him. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just pulled him in a hug, and he hugged back.

He pulled away after a few seconds and I ran up to catch up to them and the four of us walked together on the narrow path. Leaving Omashu behind.


	3. Read This

Look I'm sorry to say this but this story is on hiatus. to anyone who's following my story, I know its annoying. I just started this story and you waited a long month for me to update only to find out that I'm not going to update for who knows how long. No I'm not discontinuing this story, I just don't have time anymore. That and I'm kinda having a hard time trying to get myself motivated to write more chapters because I'm kinda into other shows/animes right now.

Again, I'm sorry about putting this on hiatus, and I don't know when I'll be updating again.


End file.
